


Out of the blue, It would be you

by LeafZelindor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Holiday Setting, M/M, PBExchangeWinter, They were roommates!, dean is a dork, giftifc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 06:12:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17136482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafZelindor/pseuds/LeafZelindor
Summary: Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak have known each other since college. They live together, they share everything, so it's not hard to pretend it's more, but is it just pretend?





	Out of the blue, It would be you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WaywardAF67](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardAF67/gifts).



> written for the ProfoundBond winter exchange!   
> My Giftee was WaywardAF67 said they liked: Favorite Tropes: I love bed sharing for body heat. Fluff. All the fluff. Fake Boyfriends for a holiday party. Friend to lovers. Love spell. Crack like de-aging, gender swap spell, or animal transformation.  
> So I had a little fluffy fun with it.   
> Thank you to PlotQueen for your beta skills!

When Dean had met Castiel freshmen year of college he would not have thought their acquaintance would last beyond that first year. They were polar opposites, Castiel a serious religious history student and Dean was a very much not serious mechanical engineering student. He was a party animal, and Castiel, (for the first semester) was his long suffering roommate who didn’t tell him not to go out, but did make sure there were water and pills next to his bed, and that he didn’t pass out on his back and die, Dean was thankful for that. 

Surprisingly, when the end of the semester rolled around and he came back from winter break, there was a bottle of his favorite tequila on his bed and a note thanking him for not bringing his various conquests back to the room all semester. 

He’d convinced Castiel to share the bottle with him, and afterward you rarely saw Dean Winchester without the awkward, trench coat clad Castiel Novak at any parties or social events that the taller green-eyed man attended. Dean never explained to anyone what had changed, but that night he’d seen a side to Castiel that he’d found fun, and worth being real friends with. 

This friendship lead to moving in together off campus as juniors and eventually moving again after Dean graduated with a good job offer. Castiel just happened to be going to grad school in the same city, so why mess with a good thing? They decided to get another apartment together. 

Four years later, Dean found himself frowning at the usual invite to the holiday bash his company held. Sarah, his boss’ secretary had sent him a cute message, “make sure you bring that handsome boyfriend of yours!” on it. He drug a hand through his hair and shook his head slightly.

“Hey Cas?” His eyes flicked to the bowed dark head of hair. In a moment the other man was glancing up at him, blue eyes bright and his eyebrow up in a way that made a lot of women (and a few men) a bit weak in the knees. 

“Yes Dean?” He shifted and settled back easily against the cushions of their couch. Dean couldn’t help a little half smile at how easily Castiel fixed his focus onto him even when he’d been in the middle of translating some weird ancient text just a moment before. Meg, one of Cas’ friends, complained all the time that Castiel would ignore her for ten or fifteen minutes when she had a question for him and tried to get his attention. 

“Do you ever get invitations to things asking you to bring your boyfriend?” Dean asked curiously. He had no idea why anyone would think they were dating, but he’d gotten an increasing number of comments about Cas in the last few years that showed others assumed it. His personal life wasn’t something he flaunted at the office, and he knew he talked about Cas a lot, but he hadn’t though it made it sound like the scholar was his boyfriend. 

“You mean, do people assume we are dating and tell me to invite you along?” Castiel asked now and gestured at his phone. “I assume that the email did that? Quite frequently.”

“Yeah,that. I mean, do we act like a couple?” Dean asked, frowning to himself. He hadn’t thought that they had, but maybe he was wrong. 

“I suppose on occasion we do,” Castiel mused quietly and then he rolled his neck, humming a little, his blue eyes looking thoughtful. “You don’t have to take me, do you?”

“No, but I think they pretty much expect me to. You were my guest at the event before Thanksgiving….” Dean looked back down at the invitation. The party was being held at a resort just outside of town. It would be a nice thing and they were booking rooms for everyone in case they got too drunk to drive. He’d been planning to enjoy himself at the open bar. Not that Cas going would be any less enjoyable, actually he found a good deal of comfort in the other man at his side.

“I wouldn’t mind going at all, Dean. If it’s easier for people to think we’re dating…” Castiel let his shoulder shrug and Dean just laughed softly. 

“Yeah, well, it does keep Mindy from accounts from trying to hit on me.” Dean wondered at what point he’d grown up, not wanting to take any girl who indicated interest to his bed. He knew that it had gotten less and less over the years. He couldn’t even remember the last time he’d taken a girl home, or even gone on a date. “You sure you want to? It’s going to be a bit wild,” Dean asked again, thinking of the open bar.

“Let me see the details.” Cas was up and invading his space in no time, stealing his phone, something that happened at least twice a week. One of only two people he allowed to do that without fear, the other being Dean’s little brother, Sam. Dean rolled his eyes at Castiel, but then watched as his friend quickly read over the email. “Of course, Dean, I’d love to go.” 

Then there was the brilliant smile that made Dean’s heart pound harder. Why did Cas have to be so perfect? Why? Dean wouldn’t ever dare do anything to mess up their friendship by trying to take things further. It was far too precious to him. 

He couldn’t help a smile of his own now. “Awesome, I’ll let them know.”

When the night of the party rolled up, air crisp and cold, the snow had been falling off and on all day was still coming down as Dean pulled up outside of the lodge, the flakes already fat and growing more so as the temperature dropped. He sighed and handed the keys of his sweet Impala off to a fresh-faced kid who hardly looked old enough to drive, much less work as a valet, and then smiled as he looked at Castiel standing there with his head tipped back, eyes closed. There snow was in his hair, and on his lashes. His cheeks were already pink from the cold even in just the few moments they’d stood out here. “Come on, nerd,” Dean said easily as he moved to grab the door.

“Hmm, of course Dean.” Cas tilted his head slightly, his eyes open, bright and blue and happy. Dean just let his own answering smile raise his lips, and he laughed as Cas slotted himself right up against his side. “Now you have to reintroduce me to everyone,” he muttered lowly. A look of frustration crossed the young academic’s face.

 

“I don’t mind, Cas.” Dean didn’t blame him for not remembering half the staff at the company. Sometimes Dean himself struggled to keep track of them all. They moved inside, someone taking their coats in exchange for a check ticket, and Dean was given a key card with a room number and wifi code scribbled on the envelope for later. With that taken care of, they shortly had drinks in hand and were stepping into the main ballroom of the party. 

“Dean! You brought him!” Sarah bounced up to them, her cheeks already pink in a way that indicated she’d already been enjoying the free drinks. “I’m so glad! Castiel, it’s wonderful to see you again! Dean really should bring you to more events.”

“I’m afraid my studies keep me fairly busy,” Castiel mused quietly, but he gave her a soft smile. “But I am glad to attend this event with Dean tonight.”

“Well have fun, you two. You don’t have to worry about driving; Dean you got a room assignment, right?” she asked eagerly, even in her tispy state wanting to make sure things went smoothly for the event.

“Right here.” Dean flashed the card briefly before making it disappear back into his suit jacket pocket. He managed, just barely, not to startle when Castiel took his hand and laced their fingers together. He glanced at his friend and they shared a smile, making Dean miss the look of delight on Sarah’s face.

“Well, good, then have a good time, you guys!” Sarah said eagerly now, moving away. 

Dean found it easier within two people to just introduce Cas as his partner. Everyone they met clearly assumed it was romantic anyway. Halfway through the evening, he figured out why. Practically every story he’d ever told at work involved Cas in some way. 

He found himself peeking at his friend more and more, enjoying the warm flush that the alcohol put on Castiel’s face, enjoying how Cas got extra excited when talking about something he was passionate about and his hands would gesture dramatically. The way he licked his lips, and the intensity that his eyes met Dean’s with when he paused in conversation. 

Dean found himself slipping off to the bathroom, desperately needing a moment to himself. He was beginning to realize what had happened here. “You went and fell in love with him,” he muttered to himself as he quickly washed his face off and then looked at himself in the mirror. He sucked in a deep breath. 

He hadn’t meant to, but damned if Cas hadn’t crept into every corner of his life, taking up comfortable residence there. Dean couldn’t even imagine what life would be like without him. 

For some reason that thought stuck in his mind. 

Dean practically threw himself out of the bathroom and back down the hall to find Cas in the middle of a conversation with one of the ladies from payroll. He looked so gentle, so comfortable, so beautiful. Dean moved over, not noticing how people were shifting and watching him. He took a breath as he heard the lull in their conversation. 

“Cas?” Even to his own ears his voice sounded, different – hopeful? Soft even. 

Suddenly every eye in the room seemed to be on him. 

Cas blinked and turned his head to give him a curious look, those beautiful blue eyes resting on him. Dean felt his breath hitch at that and found himself almost instantly grabbing Castiel’s hand as he dropped to one knee. 

“Cas, I can’t live without you. You are such a constant in my life, and you have been for so long,” he found himself saying, his breath stuttered a little. He could see how Cas’s eyes were getting wide now. “I can’t believe I didn’t realize it before now, Cas, but I don’t want anyone else at my side, in my life, sharing everything with me.” He saw those amazing lips parting a little, not even completely sure what was going on behind those beautiful eyes. “Castiel Novak, will you marry me?”

He didn’t even hear the gasps around them, the sharp crap of someone dropping a glass but he didn’t flinch. He just stared up at Castiel, watching how his jaw worked, his eyes fluttering a few times. Castiel’s lips parted again, he licked them, clearly nervous and uncertain. 

“D..Dean...I….” Castiel’s eyes flicked around the room quickly and then back to him. “I...I don’t know what to say….”

Dean felt his cheeks heating further than just what the alcohol that he’d consumed would cause. The instant fear that Cas was going to reject him washed over him. Dean took a breath. “I...I shouldn’t have….This is too…”

“No, No, Dean.” Castiel quickly squeezed his hand, stopping him from finishing. “Yes. Yes, I’ll marry you, Dean,” he said quickly, as if he realized his blunder in his hesitation and had to get it out. A cheer went up and Dean swallowed hard, scrambling to his feet, his fingers moving to cup that beautiful face. 

“You will?” Dean asked, almost breathless.

“Yes, do you think I followed you across the country because I just liked the way you cook?” Castiel asked now, and then he was the one leaning up and their lips met quickly, warm and tender. Dean sank into it, kissing him back deeply, ignoring the swirling congratulations around them in favor of focusing on his first kiss with Cas– perhaps the most important kiss he’d ever had in his life. It lingered between them, though he pulled back slowly after several long moments, his fingers still holding Castiel’s face. He studied his fiancé, his best friend turned almost husband in an instant. 

“Cas...”

“I love you, you idiot,” Castiel’s voice was soft and comforting. 

Dean opened his mouth to reply and then suddenly all the lights in the lodge went out. Dean’s head jerked up and he looked around, peering into the dim light of the emergency lights with a rumble of uncertainty. Only moments later someone appeared with a bright flashlight.

“We’re sorry about this, it seems the heavy snowfall has done something to the power,” came a voice. “If everyone could just go to their rooms? Stay together, we’ll have some things brought around, complimentary.” 

With that Dean found himself leading Castiel to the room that he’d been given a card for. One of the various staff was able to override the electronic door locks for people and they were soon settled into their room, on the single king bed within, Cas pressed against his side. 

“Dean…”

“I meant it,” Dean said quietly now, shifting to look at Cas in the dim light being given off by a pair of candles that had been placed on the dresser in front of them. He studied the soft lines of Castiel’s face in the candle light. “I do want to marry you, Cas, I just…”

“We’re not even actually dating; aren’t we doing this all backwards?” Cas asked with a little laugh now, fingers finding Dean’s and curling around them once more squeezing gently.

“Do we need to? We already know each other’s bests and worsts,” Dean pointed out softly. “We’re practically already married already, just a new direction for us, right?”

“Yes, it is.” Cas tipped his head up and kissed Dean. It was easier this time, without the audience, with Dean pulling him a bit more tightly to his side. They kissed for several long moments before Dean shifted to lay back on the bed, pulling Castiel with him.

“You know, we don’t know when the power is coming back,” he teased playfully. 

Cas snorted and then he shifted to tug the duvet up over them some. “Well, then I better help keep you warm,” he teased in return, his mouth found Dean’s again. 

Honestly? Dean wasn’t going to complain. This was the best Christmas Party ever. 

\--

Three days later Dean teased Castiel into changing their Facebook statuses.

A week later Sam showed up on their doorstep, it was the soonest he could come from Palo Alto, demanding an explanation in person. Dean just shoved his ring in Sam’s face, the match sitting on Castiel’s own hand. He watched his brother’s eyes bug out in delight and shot a wink at Castiel, who just rolled his eyes and went back back to his translation work.

If Dean was honest, the only thing that had really changed between them was that they were now sharing a bed, and having frankly amazing sex. Oh, and that Dean Winchester became Dean Winchester-Novak. But that was something completely different.


End file.
